


won't let you wreck it

by gigi_originally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Gen, and a nod to the ghost of Aeris Gainsboro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_originally/pseuds/gigi_originally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is the original Lost Boy. [backstory inspired by <s>ridiculous</s> speculation]</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't let you wreck it

When all the other boys break at the barely comforting, calculatedly coaxing words of Emma Swan’s mothering, Felix does not. Felix does not falter in his loyalty to Pan for a second. He has been ever the faithful right hand since he first said those fateful words, “I believe.” 

Felix is the  _original_  Lost Boy.

It is not the Pan. As much as outsiders believe the Pan to have been the first Lost Boy, Felix knows that the Pan is not lost at all; he is exactly where he belongs. Peter’s ribs are fashioned from Neverland’s soil, his hair its sand, his eyes its greenest leaves. Peter is a boy in the cradle of his mother’s bosom — he is  _nothing_  like lost.

Felix, on the other hand, is a boy out of time, out of place, out of realm — out of  _medium._  Felix is boy born between worlds, with no home to call his own and parents who could not love him the way they should have. Felix, technically, should not even  _exist._

Felix thinks very little about his life before Neverland but that is not to say that he does not remember it.

He knows that he was born in a terminal; not really a hospital or even a house. A terminal — an in transit layover. A no man’s land.

He knows he looks like his mother but has his father’s name.

He remembers vaguely being a baby left in the care of strange-looking creatures as lost as himself. He remembers, just once, the ghost of a girl in pink with eyes as green as the Pan’s soothing his tears.

He remembers a towering mass of man he’d been told to call ‘Uncle’. A jovial, hulking man as awkward as he was well-meaning. He remembers a girl with a name with too many syllables who played with him until he outgrew her. He knows he outgrew her far too fast.

He can hardly believe it now but he remembers her home was made of candy. Not just her castle, either, but her entire world. She had had an entire  _world_  of her own. Felix had none. 

He knows that he never fit in his father’s world. He was too tall, too sharp, too much of his mother to fit in the soft, rounded world of his father’s reality. He knows he never fit in his mother’s world either. He was always too young for her soldier’s life.

And in the back of his mind, in the deepest recesses of his heart, he knew he would never fit the wasteland of unplugged game characters he had grown up in. Even they realized he was inherently  _wrong;_  a character without a plot, without a purpose. 

Fix-It Felix the Third had never belonged  _anywhere._  He was the boy without a home, the character without a game,  _the_  Lost Boy.

Peter Pan offered Felix somewhere to make himself in his own image. So he took all the determination from his father and the ruthlessness of his mother and fashioned himself into Peter Pan’s right hand.

So no, he will not betray the Pan. He will not give up his home and his life for a few motherly words. He has had a real mother and none of her words sounded like Emma Swan. He has had a father and never once had he failed like Baelfire. But the Pan had offered Felix more. The Pan offered Felix the chance to be himself above all else and he will _never_ give that up.

Felix’s veins run with code, not blood. If you cut him though, he will bleed green.


End file.
